Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5277119-20150327113017
Grey's Anatomy. Nobody knows where they might end up. Nobody knows. When Meredith Grey met Derek Shepherd and she was just a girl in a bar. When Meredith Grey met George O'Malley, Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, and Alex Karev. When O'Malley became 007. When Miranda Bailey was the Nazi. When Izzie & George moved in with Meredith. When Izzie Stevens refused to let Alex Karev judge her past. When Cristina Yang and Preston Burke first got together. When Bailey found out about Derek and Meredith. When a syphllis outbreak over took Seattle Grace. When Addison Montgomery showed up to Seattle Grace. When Meredith found out Derek was married. When Chief Webber had to have surgery. When George fought Alex. Heart in the elevator. PICK ME. CHOOSE ME. LOVE ME. When a train crashed and doctors forced to make an unimaginable decision. YOU'RE MY PERSON. When Meredith Grey thought she would die. When a man with a live bomb cavity in his body came to Seattle Grace. When Seattle Grace went into CODE BLACK. When Addison had to deliver Miranda's baby. When Derek had to operate on Miranda's husband. When Alex and Izzie finally hooked up. When we met MCSTEAMY. When we met Callie. When Izzie fell in love with DENNY DUQUETTE. When Izzie Stevens cut the LVAD WIRE. When Preston was shot. When Izzie stole a heart. When Chief Webber enforced a hospital prom. MCVET. When Doc died. When Meredith and Derek reunited. When Izzie Stevens laid on Denny Duquette's corpse. When CHASING CARS played as a heartbroken Izzie quit the program. When Izzie layed on the bathroom floor in her prom dress. When Addison found the panties. When Callie said I LOVE YOU to George. When Burke's hand trembled. When Cristina put everything on the line for Burke. When Mark Sloan emerged naked from a steamy shower. When Derek and Addison put an end to their marriage. When Bailey took responsibility for Izzie's actions. When Izzie got an 8 MILLION CHECK. When George's father died. When the FERRY BOAT crashed. When Meredith Grey fell. When Meredith Grey gave up. When Meredith drowned. When the residents tried their hardest to save Meredith. When George and Callie got married. When George and Izzie gave to their emotions. When Alex fell in love with Ava. When Addison left for LA. When we met LEXIE GREY. When Burke left Cristina at the altar. When Meredith cut a crying Cristina out of her wedding gown. When the interns became residents. When Callie found out about George and Izzie. When Bailey operated on a Nazi. When Erica kissed Callie. When Derek committed to Meredith. When SGH fell to number 12. When Owen Hunt came to SGH. When Erica left. When Mark fell for Lexie. When Izzie saw Denny. When Addison returned. When Izzie got cancer. When Alex and Izzie got married. POST IT NOTE. When George O'Malley joined the Army. When Izzie Stevens flatlined. When a John Doe came to SGH. When Meredith Grey realized who John Doe was. When 007 died. When Izzie left. When SGH merged with Mercy West. When we met Jackson and April. When Richard relapsed. When Derek became chief. When we met Teddy. When Mark and Lexie broke up. When Gary Clark's wife died. When Gary Clark bought a GUN to Seattle Grace. When Meredith Grey miscarriaged. When Cristina married Owen. When Teddy fell in love with Henry. When Callie and Arizona got in a car crash. When Adele got ahzleimer's. When Meredith tampered with Derek's trial. When Owen left Cristina. When Zola came into Derek and Meredith's life. When Henry died. When Jackson and April got together. When the residents became attendings. When the PLANE crashed. When Lexie Grey died in Mark Sloan's hands. When Mark and Lexie were MEANT TO BE. When Mark Sloan was taken off life support. When Cristina came back to SGH. When the attendings sued the hospital. When the attendings became the board. When Meredith got pregnant. When the STORM hit. When Meredith became a mother for the second time. When Cristina and Meredith fought. When Burke returned to Cristina's life. When Cristina got the oppertunity of a lifetime. When Derek got a job in DC. When Cristina said goodbye to everyone and left Seattle. When Meredith found out she had another sister. When Callie and Arizona gave up on their relationship. When April and Jackson's baby boy died. When Amelia saved Nicole's life. 10 Years. 11 Seasons. 244 Episodes. 25 Main Characters. One Hospital.